fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell/Galeria
Young Wendy Avatar.jpg|Young Wendy's Mugshot Wendy Close Up.png|Wendy's Mugshot Wendy's outfit in the GMG.png|Wendy's new look in the Grand Magic Games FT DVD25.jpg|Wendy on DVD Cover Wendy marvell 2.jpg|Wendy Marvell Wendy Anime S2.png|Wendy Marvell Wendy an.jpg|Wendy in the anime The Sky Dragon and Slayer.png|The Sky Dragon and Slayer Wendy meets Mystogan.jpg|Young Wendy meets Mystogan Wendy Marvell12.jpg|Wendy as the fateful encounter Mystgun Wendy.jpg|Young Wendy traveling with Mystogan MystoganTakeWendyToGuild.jpg|Wendy taken by Mystogan to a guild Wendy finds Carla.png|Young Wendy watches Carla hatch from an egg Wendy First.jpg|Wendy joins the Light Team Wendy cry.jpg|Wendy's shy personality Lucy and Wendy.jpg|Wendy and Lucy Racer hits down Cats, Natsu and Wendy.jpg|Wendy shot down by Racer Wendy and Happy.jpg|Wendy captured by Brain Brain catch Happy.jpg|Wendy watching Brain who holds Happy Members of Oracion Seis are going t find Nirvana.png|Mebers of Oracion Seis are going to find Nirvana Episode 54 - Sky Maiden.jpg|Wendy sees Jellal Wendy cries.jpg|Wendy crying Natsu Vs Jellal.jpg|Unconscious Wendy Wendy healing.jpg|Wendy's healing magic Mind control Wendy.jpg|Wendy attacked by Hibiki Wendy find Erza and Jellal.jpg|Wendy finds Erza and Jellal Troia.PNG|Wendy casting Troia Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy seal.jpg|Wendy's Magical Seal Sky dragon roar.jpg|Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar Wendy destroys a lacrima.png|Wendy destroys a lacrima JuraJellalSaveNatsuWendy.png|Wendy saved by Jura WendyandNatsu.jpg|Wendy hugs Natsu Light Team surrounded by Lahar's men.png|Light Team surrounded by Rune Knights Wendysadness.jpg|Wendy crying when Jellal was taken away Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Jura Neekis & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Rune Knights.jpg|Wendy cries for Jellal Wendy mark is removed.jpg|Wendy's Cait Shelter mark vanishes Light Team.jpg|Light Team at Cait Shelter Wendy and Erza.jpg|Wendy invited by Erza to join Fairy Tail Wendy becomes Member FairyTail.jpg|Wendy and Carla join Fairy Tail Welcome the new Dragon Slayer.png|Welcome the new Dragon Slayer Episode 69 - Daphne's Room.JPG|Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla in Daphne's room Episode 69 - Natsu attacks.JPG|Wendy watches Natsu attack the door Hidden Darkness.jpg|Wendy watches Natsu's capture Episode 71 - Flying Dragonoid.JPG|Wendy watches Dragonoid fly Wendy heals Cake Shop Owner.jpg|Wendy heals the cake shop owner Mira take care of Wendy.jpg|Wendy taken care of Mirajane Episode 74 - Wendy vs Carla.JPG|Wendy and Carla argue Happy reaction.jpg|In the travel Episode 74 - Wendy healing Happy.JPG|Wendy healing Happy Episode 74 - The cursed sandstorm.JPG|Wendy vs. The Cursed Sandstorm Episode 74 - Rabian's Dark Side.jpg|Wendy ordered around by Labian Episode 74 - The result of Wendy's job.JPG|The result of Wendy's first big job Mystogan meets with Wendy.jpg|Wendy meets Mystogan again Guild disappears.jpg|Guild disappears in front of her Carla tells the truth about Edolas.jpg|Carla tells the truth about Edolas Wendy and Natsu filght throught Edolas.jpg|Wendy and Natsu flight through Edolas Carla's Magic Seal.jpg|Wendy watches Carla spreading her wings Wendy first Edo clothing.jpg|Wendy's first Edolas outfit WendyEdolasclothes.jpg|Wendy's Edolas outfit Edo Max and Warren.jpg|Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla infiltrate Edolas Fairy Tail They are discovered.jpg|Lucy Ashley discovers Wendy and co. Edo Wendy and Wendy.png|Wendy meets her counterpart Team Natsu's Reaction.jpg|Wendy and others when they heard about Erza Edo pink frog.jpg|Meeting with Pink Frog Episode 80 - Natsu's fault.JPG|Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla flee from the Frog Monster Lucy Ashley using her whip.jpg|Lucy Ashley saves Wendy and co. Louen (Anime).jpg|Wendy and co. arrives at Louen Louen.png|Wendy visits Louen Episode 80 - Team Natsu in a tornado.JPG|Team Natsu in Wendy's tornado Episode 81 - I'm the strongest.JPG|Lucy about her power Edolas Weapon Air Shatter Cannon.jpg|Wendy holding the Air Shatter Cannon Episode 81 - Wendy vs Royal Guards.JPG|Wendy captured by guards Wendy attached to a machine that sucks out her magic.jpg|Wendy's Magic about to be sucked Episode 86 - Carla apologizes to Wendy.JPG|Carla apologizes to Wendy Wendy and Carla stoned by Exceeds.jpg|Wendy and Carla stoned by Exceeds Shagotte arrives.JPG|Wendy sees Shagotte arrive Shagotte's one wing.jpg|Wendy surprised at Shagotte's one wing Wendy flying with the Exceeds.JPG|Wendy flying with the Exceeds Episode 91 - Wendy attacking Faust.jpg|Wendy attacks Faust Team Dragon Slayer ready to fight.JPG|Team Dragon Slayer Three Dragon Slayers (Anime).jpg|The Three Dragon Slayers Wendy casting Arm.jpg|Attack Boosting Spell: Arms Wendy casting vernier on herself.jpg|Wendy casting vernier on herself Wendy casting vernier on Natsu and Gajeel.jpg|Vernier Spell cast on Gajeel and Natsu Dragon Rider MIssiles.jpg|Wendy about to be hit by Dragon Rider Missiles Dragon slayers before Black Dorma Anim.jpg|Dragon Slayers observe transformation into Black Sky Dragon Slayers overpowered by Faust.JPG|The Dragon Slayers attempt to recover after being struck down Dragonslayers overpowered by Fausty.JPG|The Dragon Slayers overpowered by Faust Be afraid.jpg|Wendy scaring off a kid Be very afraid.jpg|Wendy and Gajeel scaring off a kid Wendy gajeel fake defeat.png|Wendy and Gajeel fake defeat Dragon Slayers Farewell.jpg|The Dragon Slayers bid farewell to Edolas Episode 95 - Returning home to Earth Land.jpg|Return to Earth Land Everyone's back.jpg|Return to Fairy Tail Carla showing her pregonition.jpg|Carla shows her pregonition ablity to Wendy and Lisanna Mest in river and Carla and Wendy watch.jpg|Wendy asked by Mest to be his partner S-class waiting for FT ship.jpg|Wendy and the other S-Class teams wait for the ship Wendy and Mest.jpg|Wendy and Mest partner up for the S-Class Trial Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Cana on the ship.jpg|S-Class teams on a ship Wendy vs Leo.jpg|Wendy vs. Loke Wendy vs Loke.JPG|Wendy's and Loke's Magic clash Dried plume attack.jpg|Wendy terrified by pickled plums Lighting Dried Plume Attack.jpg|Wendy terrified by lighted pickled plums Duble Dried Plume Attack.jpg|Double dried plum attack Wendy Crying after Trial.jpg|Wendy crying after failing the trial Mest eating flowers.jpg|Wendy sees Mest eat flowers Doranbolt teleports.png|Wendy and co. shocked to see Mest teleport Direct Line.jpg|Wendy saved by Mest Wendy supporting Pantherlily.JPG|Wendy supporting Pantherlily Tower Burst.jpg|Wendy caught up in Tower Burst Wendy and Carla beat by Azuma.JPG|Wendy and Carla beaten by Azuma Natsu and co surrounded by GH members.jpg|Wendy and co. surrounded by Grimoire Heart members Wendy tries to heal Natsu.jpg|Wendy healing Natsu Natsu sniffs Wendy.jpg|Wendy being sniffed by Natsu Wendy's Celestial Clothing.jpg|Wendy in Celestial Clothing Team heads out.JPG|The team heads out to the main camp Lucy and Wendy watch Fairy Glitter.png|Wendy seeing Cana use Fairy Glitter Team Natsu arrives at the airship.jpg|Team Natsu arrives at the airship Episode 117 - Wendy's New Look.png|Wendy's new clothes Team Natsu vs Hades.jpg|Team Natsu vs. Hades Nemesis' activation.jpg|Team Natsu facing Hades' Nemesis Sky Dragon Wing Attack.jpg|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Wendy and Acnologia.jpg|Wendy scared of Acnologia Episode 122 - Makarov Charges.PNG|Fairy Tail runs Fairy Tail attacks Acnologia.jpg|Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG|Fairy Tail holds hands Tenrou Team returns.jpg|Wendy and the others return to Fairy Tail Party at Fairy Tail.PNG|Wendy partying with her guildmates after 7 years Older Wendy by Reedus.PNG|Wendy looking at her older self by Reedus Alzack and Bisca proud of their daughter.png|Wendy being informed about Asuka Wendy runs like Happy.jpg|Wendy runs away like Happy Fairy Tail Mages dancing.png|The Fairy Tail Mages dancing Fairy Tail practising social dance.jpg|The Fairy Tail Mages dancing Wendy's Ball Attire.png|Wendy in her formal dress Wendy asked to dance.png|Wendy asked to dance Wendy Req.png|Wendy close up Wendy's depression.jpg|Wendy is depressed Secret Jiggle Butt Art Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy.PNG|Wendy kidnapped by the Jiggle Butt Gang JBG reaction on Plue.jpg|Wendy watching Plue and the Jiggle Butt Gang Wendy's roar.jpg|Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar Wendy in Jiggly Butt costume.png|Wendy in Jiggle Butt clothes Wendy Jiggle Butt.PNG|Wendy with The Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang FT correspondence course.jpg|Wendy offers the course Erza's Group Wearing Leotard.png|Wendy and the others posing in their skin-tight suits Clock Part Glows 6.jpg|Erza. Cana, Wendy and Carla clock with glowing clock part Wendy Being Called Lucy by Natsu.png|Wendy is called "Lucy" by Natsu Wendy Healing Bickslow.png|Wendy heals Bickslow Erigor Defeated.png|Wendy witnessing a defeated Erigor Warren invites Wendy to dance.jpg|Warren invites Wendy to dance Laxus looking at Makarov.PNG|Wendy arrives in Laxus vs. Natsu match Picnic!!!.png|Wendy at Erza's picnic Team Erza enter the library.PNG|Team Erza enters the library JBG when they see Wendy.png|Wendy sees the Jiggle Butt Gang Team Erza vs. Jiggly Butt Gang.PNG|Team Erza vs. Jiggle Butt Gang Carla nightmare Rem dream.PNG|Wendy in Carla's nightmare Jiggle Buttie Wendy.PNG|Wendy in Jiggle Butt Gang's outfit again Farting on Erza face.PNG|Wendy watches Erza getting a fart on her face Water Blast.png|Wendy being attacked with Water Blast Wendy and Bickslow face Erigor.PNG|Wendy and Bickslow face Erigor And Happy wants too.jpg|And Happy wants too Wendy wants to save Natsu and Lucy.jpg|Wendy wants to save Natsu and Lucy Team Fairy Tail and Ichiya aboard Christina.png|Wendy aboard Christina Wendy turned into an adult.png|Wendy turned into an adult Everyone except Erza is influenced by Real Nightmare.png|Wendy and the others influenced by Real Nightmare Wendy's group with the Archbishop.png|Wendy's group with the Archbishop Wendy's team receives info.png|Wendy's team receives info Wendy tries to heal the Archbishop.png|Wendy tries healing the Archbishop The Archbishop talks through telepathy.png|Wendy listens to telepathy The Archbishop revived.png|Wendy watches the Archbishop Wendy's Tears.png|Wendy crying Wendy's thanks to Porlyusica.png|Wendy thanks Porlyusica for the notes Virgo asks fro help.png|Virgo asks for help Fairy Tail Girls on the beach.png|Girls on a beach Levy helps Wendy.png|Levy helps Wendy FT members in Celestial World.png|Wendy in Celestial Spirit World Wendy and Horologium.PNG|Wendy meets Horologium again FT members after coming from Celestial World.png|Reaction after came back FT member came to destroyed bridge.png|Wendy with FT at the bridge Unlocking Potential Part 2.png|Unlocking Second Origin Episode 155 - Team Natsu arrives at Crocus.png|Arriving in Crocus Obra watches Wendy and Carla.png|Wendy and Carla observed by mysterious creature Wendy as a leader of mafia.png|Wendy and Carla taking the city Lisanna and Happy finds Wendy and Carl.png|Lisanna and Happy finds Wendy and Carla Wendy cries.png|Wendy cries Elfman after fight with Bacchus.png|Elfman and Fairy Tail after fight with Bacchus School swimsuit contest.png|School swimsuit contest Goons Kidnapping Wendy.png|Goons kidnapping Wendy Yukino visits Lucy.png|Wendy at Yukino's visit Erza for Pandemonium.png|Erza picked for Pandemonium Wendy GMG Appearance.png|Wendy prepares for battle Wendy's outfit in gmg.jpg|Wendy prepares to fight Chelia Wendy facing Chelia.png|Wendy vs. Chelia Wendy versus Chelia.png|Wendy vs. Chelia Wendy against Chelia.png|Wendy vs. Chelia Wendy starts the match.png|Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky God's Boreas.png|Wendy hit by Sky God's Boreas Sky God's Dance.png|Wendy hit by Sky God's Dance Sky Dragon's Taloons.png|Wendy's Sky Dragon's Claw The two Sky Slayers clash.png|The two Sky Slayers clash Chelia vs Wendy.png|Sky Dragon vs. Sky God Light Burst Sky Drill.png|Wendy casts Shattering Light: Sky Drill Chelia is wounded by Wendy.png|Wendy wounds Chelia Wendy's determinaton.png|Wendy refuses to give up Wendy defends against Chelia's spell.png|Wendy defends against Chelia's spell Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|Wendy's Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang A Small Fist.png|Wendy fighting Chelia healing Wendy.png|Chelia healing Wendy Wendy befriends Chelia.png|Wendy befriends Chelia Chelia and Wendy healing Lucy.png|Chelia and Wendy healing Lucy In the infirmary.png|Everyone in the infirmary Wendy in the OVA.png|Wendy in OVA 1 Bathroom Anime.jpg|Bathroom in Fairy Hills Fairy Hills Library.jpg|Library in Fairy Hills OVA 2 - Wendy with Lucy and Levy.jpg|Wendy with Lucy and Levy in OVA 2 OVA 2 - Seeing Mystogan.JPG|Seeing Mystogan Erza dating set OAV.jpg|Wendy with Lucy and Erza in OVA 2 OVA 2 - Cancer called to style Erza's hair.jpg|Wendy surprised at Cancer's speed (OVA 2) OVA 2 - Wendy blames herself.JPG|Wendy blames herself in OVA 2 Wendy and Carla at OVA 3.JPG|Wendy and Carla find Natsu's scarf (OVA 3) Drunk Fairies.png|Drunk Fairy Tail Girls FT DVD14.jpg|14th DVD Fairy Tail's main cast.jpg|Single Cover FT girls after bath.png|Wendy in yukata Eclair is given food.png|Wendy watches Eclair |option5=Openings & Endings| Opening 7.JPG|Wendy in Opening 7 Team Natsu 8th opening.JPG|Team Natsu in Opening 8 The three Dragon Slayers.JPG|Dragon Slayers from 8th Opening Opening 9.JPG|Wendy and the S-Class teams in Opening 9 800px-Team Natsu from OVA opening.jpg|Team Natsu with Wendy and Carla in the OVA Opening Wendy Creditless Ending.jpg|Wendy in the Ending 5 Ending 5.JPG|Wendy and Mystogan from 5th Ending Preview for Ep 87.JPG|Wendy on the Next Episode Preview Wendy wektor.png|Chibi Wendy from the Commercial Break Screen Opening 14 - Wendy and Chelia.png|Wendy in Opening 14 Wendy arrives.jpg|Wendy arrives Wendy GMG PP.jpg|Wendy in X791 Grand Magic Games The group to the rescue.jpg|Wendy and the others to the rescue Preparing to attack.jpg|Gray, Gemini, Erza, Ichiya and Wendy preparing to attack Jura saves Wendy.jpg|Wendy and Carla saved by Jura Wendy hugs Natsu.jpg|Wendy hugs Natsu Trapped inside the runes.jpg|The alliance trapped by Runes Wendy crying.jpg|Wendy crying Wendy and Carla arrive at the Guild.jpg|Wendy and Carla arrive at the guild Lucy HK bag.jpg|Wendy and Lucy's talk before Gildarts return Wendy encounters Mystogan.jpg|Wendy meets Mystogan Fairy Tail disappearing.jpg|Wendy watching the guild disappear Natsu and Wendy were discovered.jpg|Natsu and Wendy were discovered! Wendy's Magic about to be extracted.jpg|Wendy tied up Wendy convincing Carla.jpg|Wendy convincing Carla Wendy and Carla stoned.jpg|Wendy and Carla stoned Dragon Slayers vs Dragon Knight.jpg|The Dragon Slayers vs the Dragon Knight Dragon slayers.jpg|Dragon Slayers Team NatsuDefending.jpg|Natsu saves Wendy from Dorma's attack Black Sky.jpg|The Dragon Slayers vs. Dorma Anim: Black Sky Dragon Slayers overwhelmed.jpg|The Dragon Slayers overwhelmed Combined Dragon's Roar.jpg|Combined Dragon's Roars Dragon Slayer's Farewell.jpg|Dragon Slayers Farewell Fairy Tail sleeping after party.jpg|Sleeping after welcome Party Teleportation Magic.jpg|Doranbolt uses teleportation magic in front of Wendy Doranbolt returned.jpg|Doranbolt returned Natsu and co promising to win.jpg|Wendy and the others head back to camp Everyone lending magic to Erza.jpg|Fairy Tail lends its power to Erza Natsu and the others see their injured nakama.jpg|Fairy Tail regroups Confronting Hades.jpg|Team Natsu confronts Hades Arms X Armor X Vernier.jpg|Wendy's Arms X Armor X Vernier Wendy's Sudden Disappearance.jpg|Wendy suddenly disappears Wendy S-Class Cloth Change 3.jpg|Wendy's clothes after being saved by Horologium Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.jpg|Wendy attacks Hades Acnologia vs Fairy Tail.jpg|Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Let's Hold Hands.jpg|The S-Class teams defend Tenrou island Fairy's Return.jpg|The S-Class teams return after seven years Reedus's Drawing of Older Wendy.jpg|Wendy's 19-year-old portrait made by Reedus Party After Seven Years.jpg|Wendy partying with the guild after 7 years The Sky Dragon and Slayer.jpg|Wendy and Grandeeney Wendy Thanking Edo-Grandneenay.jpg|Wendy thanks Porlyusica Recognizing Grandeeney.jpg|Wendy cries when she recognized Porlyusica as a Grandeeney Levy Helping Wendy On Reading Spells.jpg|Wendy helped by Levy on reading Grandeeney's book Cancer Giving Wendy New Hairstyle.jpg|Wendy's hair styled by Cancer Starstruck by the Time Difference.jpg|Starstruck by the Time Difference Unlocking Potential Part 2.jpg|Unlocking their true potential Mest saves wendy.jpg|Wendy saved by Doranbolt Tower burst.jpg|Wendy and Mest caught in Tower Burst Discussing the Premonition.jpg|Wendy lays ill as Carla and Porlyusica discuss Carla's premonition Yukino Having Business With Lucy.jpg|Yukino visits Lucy alongside with Wendy The Dojikko Duel.jpg|Wendy faces Chelia Enhanced Winged Attack.jpg|Enhanced Version of Wing Attack Wendy eating air.jpg|Wendy eating air Shouha Tenkusen.jpg|Wendy's Shattering Light: Sky Drill Wendy Refusing to Resign.jpg|Wendy refuses to give up Amatsu no Murakumo.jpg|Wendy witnesses the Heavenly Gathering of Clouds Magic Amatsu Misses.jpg|Wendy deflects Chelia's attack Tenryu no Saiga.jpg|Wendy uses the Sky Dragon Fang Lolicon's Dream.jpg|Wendy and Chelia Playing FT at Ryuzetsu Land.jpg|Wendy arrives at the resort Gathering at the Infirmary.jpg|Wendy watches over an injured Lucy King of RZL Hill.jpg|Wendy in the ruins of Ryuuzetsu Land Dragonslayers Heading to Dragon Graveyard.jpg|Wendy going to a Dragon Graveyard Zirconis Closing In on Wendy.jpg|Wendy using Milky Way Dragonslayers Fearing Becoming Dragons.jpg|Wendy worries about her magic Dalton Introducing FT the Castle Door.jpg|Wendy kicked out of Mercurius Second Team Sneaks In.jpg|Wendy happy with the outcome of the plan Lucy Sees The Rescue Team.jpg|Wendy rescues Lucy Trap Floor Activate.jpg|Wendy falls off the prison floor Princess Pronouncing The Death Sentence.jpg|Wendy sees Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore Sneak Attack From Behind.jpg|Fairy Tail and Yukino Aguria about to be attacked upon finding Arcadios Attacking the Rescue Team.jpg|Wendy attacked The Rescue team and Damsels in Distress.jpg|Wendy ready to battle Fly Trap.jpg|Wendy in the flytrap Sitri Oblierates Flytrap.jpg|Wendy is saved by Mirajane Activating Reze.jpg|Wendy's Raise Rinka Renka.jpg|Wendy attacked with Cosmos' Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka Makura Kamura.jpg|Wendy surrounded by Makura Kamura Wendy Defeating Cosmos.jpg|Wendy attacks Cosmos Fated Reunion Of Rescue Team.jpg|Wendy meets up with the others Rescue Team Looking For Exit.jpg|Wendy looks for a way out Future Lucy Fainting.jpg|Wendy watches as Future Lucy faints Fretting Over FL Fainting.jpg|Wendy over the fainted Lucy Rescue Team The Lost Lambs.jpg|Wendy looks over the situation Wendy Asking Why FL Came To The Past.jpg|Wendy asking a question Rescue Team Prepare To Breakthrough.jpg|Wendy about to fight the army Mirajane Heading Back To Find The Lost Duo.jpg|Seeing Mira leaves the group Sky Roar On Royal Army.jpg|Wendy roars the Kingdom Army |option2=Color| Character Slider no 2.jpg|The Fairy Tail Mages in Color Wendy color.jpg|Wendy Edolas Clothes 2. Manga version, colored! Black Dorma.jpg|Dragon Slayers overpowered by Black Dorma Anim Wendy from Magazine Special.jpg|Wendy from Magazine Special FT girls in swimsuits.jpg|Wendy and other FT girls from Magazine Special WSM FT Poster.jpg|Wendy and other on a bonus image from chapter 263 Fairy Tail Zeref's Awakening.jpg|Wendy and the others from Zeref's Awakening Game Kidnapping Wendy and Carla.jpg|Wendy and Carla being kidnapped Movie Casts Promotion.jpg|Wendy and the Main Casts of the Movie Team Natsu (Fantasia) 01.png|Team Natsu from Fantasia Artbook Wendy (Fantasia) 01.png|Wendy from Fantasia Artbook Wendy, Lucy and Erza (Fantasia).png|Wendy with Erza and Lucy from Fantasia Artbook |option3=Title Covers| Cover 144.jpg|Wendy's guild card on the cover of Chapter 144 Volume16cover.jpg|Volume 16 Volume20cover.jpg|Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Volume23cover.jpg|Volume 23 Volume29cover.jpg|Volume 29 Cover of Volume 16.jpg|Volume 16 Volume33cover.jpg|Wendy on Volume 33 Cover Volume33AlternativeCover.jpg|Wendy on Volume 33 Special Edition Cover Cover 133.jpg| Cover 147.jpg| Cover 165.jpg| Cover 173.jpg|Chapter 173 Cover 184.jpg|Chapter 184 Cover 190.jpg|Chapter 190 Cover 214.jpg|Chapter 214 Cover 236.jpg|Chapter 236 Cover 250.jpg|Chapter 250 Cover 253.jpg|Chapter 253 Cover 146.jpg|Chapter 146 Cover 169.jpg|Chapter 169 Cover 220.jpg|Chapter 220 Cover 194.jpg|Chapter 194 Cover 200.jpg|Chapter 200 Cover 207.jpg|Chapter 207 Cover 228.jpg|Chapter 228 Cover 231.jpg|Chapter 231 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 214 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244 Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258 Teams Participating 1.jpg|Wendy on Chapter 269 cover Cover 278.jpg|Wendy on Chapter 278 Cover Cover 279.jpg|Wendy on Chapter 279 Cover Cover 291.jpg|Wendy on Chapter 291 Cover Cover 294.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 294 Cover 295.jpg|Wendy on the cover of Chapter 295 Cover 322.png|Wendy on the cover of Chapter 322 Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Grafika Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Grafiki Kategoria:Obrazy: Wendy Marvell